


Three men, two crushes, one bed.

by SEMDill



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany doesn't know how to deal with crushes, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, italy thinks the other two are adorable, japan is a sleepy boi, lots of pining, sleep cuddling, these three will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMDill/pseuds/SEMDill
Summary: When Germany is forced to share a bed with his best friends he does what any man would do when he has crushes on said friends, has a internal freak out.





	Three men, two crushes, one bed.

**Author's Note:**

> God this is gay.

The woman at the reception frowned at her computer.

"I'm sorry sir," she said, "for some reason your reservation didn't go through, even though your pay did. We only have one room with a single king sized bed, if you want that one I'll give you the money back for the other two rooms you reserved."

Ludwig sighed. Usually he'd be angry but he was too tired to be bothered that night, plus it wasn't fair to take the mistake out on the poor receptionist.

He glanced at Feliciano, who had one arm around a barley awake Kiku. Feli nodded, gesturing at Kiku, before yawning.

"Sure." He said, taking the money the woman offered him before walking down he hall she directed him to.

The room was small, a large double bed in the middle of it, and a set of dresser beside it. There was a door on the other side leading to an ensuit bathroom. Feli lead Kiku to the bed, while Ludwig put their bags on the dresser.

It was then that the reality of the situation hit him. He glanced at Feli, who seemed to regret bringing Kiku to the bed, as he was now practically asleep, and frowned. He was going to spend the night sharing a bed with the two men he had crushes on. Him, Feli, and Kiku, all in the same bed.

…future Ludwig could deal with that, he decided. Plus it was completely platonic!

"Ja, but you don't want it to be," a little voice in his head said. "You want it to be romantic."

"That doesn't matter right now." He thought back. "That's future Ludwig's problem."

He glanced back at Feli, he seemed to have given up trying to get Kiku to go to the toilet and brush his teeth, and was now trying to get him out of his suit jacket.

Ludwig opened Kiku's bag and took out a tshirt and trackpants. He then got his own pyjamas, tooth paste, and to tooth brush out of his own bag.

He handed the shirt and trackpants to Feli before going into the bathroom. He tried his best to not think about what he was going to do. He was going to be in the same bed as Feli and Kiku.

Platonically. He reminded himself. Platonically. Plus it wasn't like he hadn't shared a bed with Feli before, just not with Kiku. He'd be fine! Absolutely fine.

Gott verdammt, why did he have to have crushes on his best friends?

When he left the bathroom Feli took his place. Feli had help Kiku change in to pyjamas ("stop thinking about him doing that" Ludwig thought) and tucked him into bed. Ludwig slipped into bed beside Kiku, the bed had definitely only been made for two people, he wasn't even sure if they'd all fit.

He lay there, waiting for Feli to come out from the bathroom (maybe Ludwig could sleep on the ground using his clothes for a blanket and or a pillow?) when it happen.

Kiku rolled over and hugged Ludwig's arm, then snuggled his face into it.

Ludwig froze, looking down at Kiku. He was fast asleep. Ludwig tried prising his arm off, but Kiku wouldn't budge. It didn't work. Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes.

He was asleep before Feli came out of the bathroom. He smiled and took a quick picture on his phone before getting in as well.

They slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The ending of this is a bit rushed, but other wise I'm quite happy with it. This ship deserves more fanfics for it and I hope to write more in the future! I hoped you enjoyed this and, once again, thank you.


End file.
